Seishun Moon
by Vhii1217
Summary: It was a normal practice day for Seigaku's regulars. That was; until Ryoma, who claimed himself as Tezuka’s and Fuji’s future son, came and told them that they were Sailors who're supposed to rescue Seishun Kingdom! Mild sh-ai, Sailor Moon background.
1. Chapter 1 Prince of Crystal Tokyo

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

Summary: It was a normal weekend practice for Seigaku regulars. That was, until a boy called Ryoma claimed himself as Tezuka's and Fuji's future son and told them that they were Sailors who were supposed to save future Seishun Kingdom! Sailor Moon background.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter I: Prince of Crystal Tokyo

"Is it clear? We got to stay fit for the Kantou Regional Tournament. Yudan sezu ni ikou. Now, you're dismissed!"

As Tezuka's short speech ended, the Seishun Gakuen regulars prepared to leave. They were eager to enjoy their weekend that was started with an additional practice, regarding the upcoming tournament they had to face.

"Ah, there are them! Wait up, you guys!"

Eight heads turned to the source of voice's direction. They were greeted by the sight of a small boy, running fast towards them. A bundle of white fur—later known as a cat--was resting on his right shoulder, as if unaffected by its master's rage movement.

"Nya, that kid's sure running fast!"

"Who is he? Anyone's relative?"

The questioned boy eventually caught up with them. Panting hard, he bent on his knees for a while before collecting himself and straightened up.

The boy was not that small after all, only _short_ and a little bit delicate. He was dressed in all white: jacket, sweatshirt, shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. Last but not least, a white cap was attached proudly on his head.

"Glad to at last find you. Come on Soldiers, we should get going as soon as possible."

Bewildered by the mysterious boy's words, Oishi asked, "I'm sorry, but who might you be? And what do you mean by 'soldiers'?"

Looking impatient, the boy answered hastily, "I'm Ryoma, the prince of Crystal Tokyo—sheesh, I bet you don't even know what Crystal Tokyo is, do ya?"

Eight shaking heads gave him his answer. The boy's once cocky expression turned exasperate for a split second, "Mada mada dane. Then I have to tell you the whole story, ne? Why don't we find some place to talk in peace, then?"

Incredulously, the regulars followed Ryoma to the 'place to talk in peace', which appeared to be their locker room. The boy in white settled himself on a bench next to the door while the others scattered around him in various pose.

"Wait!" Momoshiro suddenly cut in just after Ryoma opened his mouth to speak. "I just realize that whatever Crystal Tokyo is, it doesn't have anything to do with us, right? So why…"

"Nah, apparently you're wrong, Momo-jisan. It has _everything _to do with you," Ryoma said. All of the regulars were surprised.

"What does it have to do with--?"

"What _is _Crystal Tokyo exa--?"

"_Momo-jisan?_"

The stream of queries kept flowing.

"Saa, things are getting more interesting, ne, Tezuka?" The smiling tensai stated in amusement.

The captain apparently didn't think so.

"Minna-san," Tezuka's deep voice effectively shut the ruckus up. "If you want to know the details, I think Ryoma-san is here to explain and it's wiser to keep your questions to yourself for a while."

"Hai, buchou."

Ryoma looked up bemusedly to face Tezuka, who was standing next to the bench. "You really do have that authoritative aura ever since you're this young, eh? By the way, you can drop that formality, Otou-san."

The commotion exploded tenfold.

"_Otou-san?!_"

"Is that kid's Tezuka-buchou's…?"

"But he called me ji-san!"

"Ii data."

Too dazed to stop the vibrating noise, Tezuka was barely able to keep his stoic expression in tact. He just stared uncomprehendingly at Ryoma, who was smirking quite evilly.

"Saa, Tezuka, you have a child with another person? Ouch, I'm hurt…"

The comment was only loud enough for Tezuka to hear, but it was all it took to snap Tezuka back to reality. He glared at Fuji, but the tensai didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

"But he looks only two or three years younger than you are. How can he be your child? Or… perhaps you're an adult in disguise?" The fair-haired prodigy desperately tried to keep his laughter at bay. Real, Tezuka's expression was priceless.

"Fuji…"

"No wonder many people mistake you as an adult," Fuji hid a grin and maintained a hurt-puppy look. "After all this while, to think that you cheat on me…"

_Shuusuke picked a really inappropriate time to reveal his sadism_, Tezuka mused darkly. He felt a strong headache coming.

"You know what? He doesn't cheat on you," Ryoma interrupted suddenly, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. "You're my mother after all."

The ruckus died down and pairs of eyes looked at Ryoma in shock. Apparently Ryoma didn't bother to keep his voice low. The eyes slowly traveled to the surprised tensai, then to the frustrated buchou, then back to the smirking Ryoma, as if they were watching an interesting threesome tennis match.

"Wha—"

"NYAAAH! Fujiko and Tezuka have a kid! A KIIIDD!!"

"Tezuka…" the fukubuchou looked dazed. "Fuji… you guys…"

"Minna-san, it's not like…"

"OISHIII!! I've told you that it's okay to spend Saturday night on bed! Even _buchou _did that!"

"Eiji!" Oishi snapped, blushing furiously.

"Oi Mamushi, look at yourself! You look all red!"

"Fusshuu… baka peach! I see you're an oji-san to a kid you don't even know whom!"

"What?!"

"Ii data, teheheheheh, ii data…"

"Minna-san!" Tezuka's voice once again silenced the ruckus. Heads turned to face their captain. Feeling his face heated up, the bespectacled boy continued, "I don't get what all of these are about, but I _assure _that Ryoma-_san _is NOT Fuji's and my son."

"Mou, I think he's cute enough to be our son," Fuji grinned mercilessly at the captain after he recovered from the shock, and received a death glare as a reward. He added hastily, "But I hope you all haven't forgotten that I am a guy."

"To tell the truth, we don't have that much of time…" Ryoma spoke. His eyes traveled to Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kaidoh before continuing, "If you could stay still for a moment, I will tell you the story…"

-

A/N: A random idea of mine, hehe. Please note that I don't really know about Sailor Moon's details though, so half of what Ryoma would explain in the next chapter is from my imagination. See you next chapter!

Review please! Thank you for reading!

Next chapter: Ryoma's Tale (part 1)

Mini dictionary:

Yudan sezu ni ikou: Don't let your guard down (Tezuka's catchphrase)

Mada mada dane: You still have a lot to work on (Echizen's trademark phrase)

Oji-san: Uncle

Minna-san: All of you

Buchou: Captain

Otou-san: Father

Ii: Good

Fukubuchou: Vice captain

Mamushi: Viper (the way Momo usually called him)

Baka: Stupid


	2. Chapter 2 Ryoma's Tale part 1

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine

For Elysis, Yuki-chan, luckystar03, tmae, LtCol.S3, xpanda-boox: Thank you for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter II: Ryoma's Tale (part 1)

"Before I start, I want to make sure that you will listen to me no matter how random I sound to you," Ryoma stated. Eight heads nodded eagerly. They were too curious to disagree. "Firstly, I come from future, a century from now."

Eight pairs looked at him in various stages of disbelief.

"One century from now, this world has become an unbelievable realm for you to imagine. As for Japan, it is divided into several districts. The largest one is Kantou District, also known as Kantou Crown. Nah, Kantou Crown is divided into two territories. They are Crystal Tokyo and Bronze Kanagawa. However, they are larger than Tokyo and Kanagawa today. Before, there were other territories too but then they merged into those two.

"Inside each territory, there are some sort of small kingdoms. Each kingdom's area is probably as large as a city today. The mightiest kingdom will be the head of territory in which it is. The head of Bronze Kanagawa for is Rikkai Kingdom, as for Crys…"

"Rikkai!" Momoshiro cut in. "It is a kingdom's name a century from now!"

"SSSHH!!"

"Sorry…"

Ryoma continued as if there was no interruption. "As for Crystal Tokyo, Hyotei Kingdom was the head for over ten years."

"Hyotei?! Over ten years?" Kikumaru shouted in disbelief.

"_Was?_" Fuji questioned as well.

Ryoma smirked at his 'mother'. _Okaa-san is sharp_, he thought.

"Mm hmm. It was, but is no longer. The head of Crystal Tokyo for the moment is…" Ryoma grinned cheekily, adjusting his cap. "Seishun Kingdom."

"WHOA! You hear that, Oishi? It's Seigaku! It's Seigaku!"

"Not Seigaku, Eiji, just the name is same. That's a century from now, remember?"

"Nyaa, we have all died by then, eh?"

"Eiji-senpai, don't make it sound so gloomy! We're still youths!"

"Minna-san, attention!" Tezuka's voice thundered. Silence. "Ryoma-san, continue."

"Mada mada dane. As I said before, the mightiest kingdom will be the head of its territory. And so, the mightiest territory will be the head of its district. For two years, the head of Kantou Crown was Bronze Kanagawa, led by Rikkai Kingdom. However, as well as being the head of Crystal Tokyo, Seishun Kingdom is able to bring its territory to become the current head of Kantou Crown."

"Sounds wonderful," Kawamura said. "If only we can do it in Kantou Tournament too…"

"Of course we can do it, Taka-senpai!" Momoshiro responded spiritedly.

"If you allow me to continue…" Ryoma's voice muffled the little chit-chat. "I've said before that I come from Crystal Tokyo, right? To be precise, I come from Seishun Kingdom. Nah, in the ten-year period while Hyotei was the head of Crystal Tokyo, Seishun Kingdom was ruled by a man called Echizen Nanjirou."

"Nanjirou?" Inui asked in a low voice. "Sounds familiar…"

"Now I will explain how the ruler of the kingdom is determined, because this is a vital point," Ryoma stated. "There is a grand annual tournament held by each kingdom. The winner will be the emperor while the runner-up will be the prime minister. Maybe it's similar to what you call—what's the word?—ah, election.

"For ten years, Echizen Nanjirou always came out as the winner. However, it seemed like he only participated in the tournament because he enjoy the battle and not because he wanted to be an emperor. That's why Seishun Kingdom is in a mess when he ruled it.

"For some reason, he didn't participate in the last tournament. However, another surprise happened. There was a very young lad who could beat even the most experienced battlers. Soon enough, he became the emperor. Under his leadership, Seishun Kingdom grows from an unseeded kingdom into the head of Crystal Tokyo and eventually, Kantou Crown."

"Whoa, sounds great! Who is it?" Kikumaru asked excitedly, almost forgetting that it was a story from the next century.

"Oh, do I really have to mention a name?" Ryoma smirked and threw a meaningful look at a certain direction. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Silence.

"WHAT?! Tezuka-buchou… uh… WHAT?!"

"Too much to be a coincident, hmm, the percentage is 21…"

"Te-Tezuka…"

"Fusshuu…"

"Nya! Nya! How can you live till the next century and be very _young _and become an outstanding emperor and bring a kingdom…"

"Saa, is that name gifted to excel in everything?"

"Ryoma-san," Tezuka finally responded after being dumbfounded for a full minute. "You can assure that you are _not _joking with us?"

"Mada mada dane. You will believe eventually, Otou-san," Ryoma tried not to look so satisfied. _Otou-san's expression is really priceless_, he grinned inwardly,_ I can use it to blackmail Otou-san in the future. _"Now let me continue first."

Tezuka nodded and half-absentmindedly ordered his teammates to shut up. They obliged and were eager to hear the continuation.

Ryoma cleared his throat, "The Emperor, the Empress and the Prime Minister do their job very well. But, like in any other political issue, there is always…"

"Empress?" Fuji asked, staring straight at Ryoma. "Is there any?"

Ryoma's smirk told them that he had waited Fuji to ask that. _We come to the interesting part, eh, Okaa-san?_ "Yes, there is. Hmm, how can I explain this? The young Emperor falls in love with the runner-up who is supposed to be prime minister, so they are together as Emperor and Empress and let the third-place winner take the role as Prime Minister."

"Isn't the tournament only for guys?" Kaidoh asked.

"It is."

Silence.

"May I make a guess, Ryoma-kun?" Inui asked, pushing his glasses upwards a little. Ryoma looked expectant. "Is the runner-up's name… Fuji Shuusuke?"

Several gasps were heard. Fuji's blue eyes snapped open in surprise. Ryoma smirked again and tilted his head to look at Fuji, then at Inui, "Not bad, Inui-jisan. What's the percentage?"

"98," Inui wondered a little how Ryoma knew his habit about percentages. "My next guess is a little more random, but there's 68 percent that the third-place winner is…" Inui's bespectacled eyes swept over the faces around him before continuing, "… Oishi Shuichiroh."

It was Oishi's turn to jump in surprise. Ryoma raised an impressed eyebrow, "Che, the real dataman Inui Sadaharu."

"Thanks. Now you can continue, Ryoma-kun."

"Well, where was I? Oh, yes. Because of Seishun Kingdom's exceptional progress from just a small kingdom to the mightiest one, there are several parties that envy us. Big kingdoms like Hyotei and Rikkai challenge us fairly into a tournament to determine the true conqueror of Kantou Crown. However, there are small kingdoms which used quite dirty tricks to bring us down. Most of the effort came in vain.

"But then, just a week before the tournament against Hyotei and Rikkai, a small kingdom named St. Rudolph Kingdom attacked Seishun Palace. The kingdom's witch—namely Misaki Hajime or something—poisoned the Empress into sleeping eternally and broke the Emperor's shoulder with a curse."

-

A/N: I'm forced to divide Ryoma's tale into two. It's long, really. I know it's a bit boring, but here I tell you that I always pay great attention on details. Good details clear background, right? More action will come in chapter 4. Be patient with me ;) Tell me what you think, okay? See you next chapter!

Next chapter: Ryoma's Tale (part 2)… what else?

Mini dictionary:

Okaa-san: Mother

Senpai: Senior


	3. Chapter 3 Ryoma's Tale part 2

"Is the intention only envy

For Yuki-chan21, xpanda-boox, tj-buchou, mvpsashi, Lady Aduka, amynaoko, cherrykiryu93: Thank you for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter III: Ryoma's Tale (part 2)

"Poison? Curse? Is the intention only envy?" Oishi knitted his eyebrows worriedly.

"Actually no," Ryoma replied. "There is a treasure he wants to steal from Seishun Palace. That is the Grande Crown, a crown that symbolizes the head of Kantou Crown. If the crown falls into St. Rudolph Kingdom's hand, they will instantly be the head of Kantou Crown.

"But, unfortunately for him, the crown is guarded. During the tournament; the Emperor, the Empress and the Prime Minister made friend with five powerful young battlers. Later, they five become Sailors."

"Sailors?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

"Also known as Seishun Soldiers."

"Sounds cool!"

"Yeah," Ryoma grinned cheekily. "Okaa-san thinks so. He insisted that he become one of the Sailors, despite he is an empress. He kinda forced Oishi-jisan to join, too. So there are seven Sailors now."

"Oh, so that's why you called us Soldiers earlier, eh, Ryoma-kun?" Kawamura nodded comprehendingly.

"Yeah…"

"Why isn't Tezuka a Sailor, too?" Fuji asked.

"He strongly refused. No matter how much Okaa-san prodded and begged; he didn't oblige. I remember they had a cold war for a full week because of that," Ryoma answered nonchalantly, albeit inside he grinned bemusedly.

"So you are still stony even after a hundred years," Fuji nudged Tezuka's side with a teasing smile on his face.

"And you are still as childish," the captain replied with a twitch at the ends of his lips.

"If he is not a Sailor, then is he merely an emperor?" Fuji asked Echizen.

"You sound uncertain, eh, Kaa-san?" Ryoma teased.

"Saa, if that future Em… Empress is similar to me, then he won't let Tezuka go that easily," Fuji replied with an evil glint in his shocking blue eyes.

"Che, when Otou-san battles, he uses Tuxedo Mask as his identity."

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Mm hmm. You know, wearing black tuxedo and white mask, carrying red roses and throwing them wherever whenever…"

"Maa, you're even sexier that way, Mitsu-chan!" Fuji squealed and attached himself to Tezuka's arm. The tensai and his future son couldn't help but laugh at Tezuka's expression, which was as red as blossoming roses.

_Maybe they are really mother and son, after all, _Tezuka scowled inwardly, _they make wonderful partners in crime_.

"Fusshuu… So the other five Sailors are Inui-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, that baka peach and me," Kaidoh summarized.

"Who do you mean by 'baka peach', eh, Mamushi?!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Hey, you two, please stop! Ryoma-kun hasn't even finished yet," Oishi tried to calm the sophomores down.

"KAIDOH, MOMOSHIRO, 20 LAPS, NOW!"

"Hai, buchou."

"Mada mada dane, Kaidoh-jisan, Momo-jisan. Otou-san, could I finish first? I still have some things to work on," Ryoma asked.

"Hn. Kaidoh, Momoshiro, you will run your laps later. Remember that."

"Nah, the five Sailors are guarding the Grande Crown and not able to leave it. The problem is that the ones able to fight Hyotei Kingdom and Rikkai Kingdom are the Emperor, Sailors and me. But everyone aside of me is not in condition to battle…"

"A chibi like you is also able to fight?" Kikumaru asked with rounded glittery eyes.

"Being Tezuka-buchou's and Fuji's son, it's most likely," Kawamura laughed lightly. "See, his parents are the winner and runner-up of that annual tournament."

"Is the next century's technology able to make two males have a child?" Inui asked out of curiosity.

"Actually yes, but I was not born by that technology."

"Eh? So how come you are their child?" Momoshiro asked, gesturing at his two senpais.

"Well yeah, the Emperor thought he may need an heir and the Empress said that a chibi running around the palace will be a cute sight to watch daily, so they adopted me," Ryoma shrugged.

"Ooh. So, you're good in battling because they teach you to?" Kawamura asked.

"Many people think so. The Emperor and his Empress are amazing, yes, and given the fact that my only friends are the Sailors, it's not really a wonder. However, that's not the main factor. No matter how much I dislike admitting it, the real teacher for me is… my real father."

"Eh," Oishi looked uneasy. "If-If you don't like to talk about it, just dismiss it. We're sorry for being nosy, Ryoma-kun."

"No, that's okay, Oishi-jisan. Even the Emperor allows me to use my real family name. All people know me as Echizen Ryoma and not Tezuka Ryoma."

"Echizen… Nanjirou? He's your biologist father?" Inui fathomed. Echizen nodded and gave a sign to drop the topic down.

"There is a legend that some of the greatest people reincarnate once every 100 years," Ryoma continued his story. "That's why Otou-san sent me to the past, a hundred years from my era, to fetch the past Emperor and Sailors and ask for their help to go against Rikkai Kingdom and Hyotei Kingdom, as well as beat that Mitsuki witch, break the spell on the Emperor and let him free the Empress from his eternal sleep."

"Reincarnation. As I deduct," Inui muttered.

"What should the Emperor do to break the spell on the Empress, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked with a naughty smile on his face.

"A kiss, what else?" Ryoma shrugged in nonchalance but couldn't suppress his smirk.

Partners in crime, indeed.

"Ryoma-san, what can we do to help you? It's not that we can battle in the way your parents and the Soldiers do," Tezuka asked louder than necessary, trying his best to ignore the seductive winks Fuji threw to him.

"Oh, have I not explained? The battle is all about what you call…" Ryoma tugged his white cap. "Tennis."

'Ooh's and 'what?'s echoed in the locker room.

"They choose the rulers of a kingdom and a district using _tennis_?" Kawamura asked in disbelief.

"Tennis then is a little bit different than the tennis you know today. You will see once you're there. Now, let's go," Ryoma stood up from the bench.

"Wait a minute, do you mean we got to go to the future?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah," Ryoma replied nonchalantly. "You will come back here eventually, don't worry."

"Hey!" Momoshiro responded. "What if we refuse to help?"

"You can't," Ryoma answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you think if I can go to the past, then that Miyuki witch can't? To tell the truth, some of his men have gone to look for you. You're lucky that I found you first. Now, Karupin, wake up!" Ryoma poked the fur ball on his shoulder, causing it to unroll snugly. A fluffy Himalayan cat stared at them with recognizing glittery orbs.

"Ouji-sama, you find them!" The cat squealed happily.

The regulars (save Tezuka, only his left eyebrow moved) jumped in surprise.

"Nya, the cat speaks!"

"Now you believe that I'm not telling nonsense, ne?" Ryoma responded calmly.

The cat studied the faces in front of him, from right to left…

"An honour to see you, Prime Minister Oishi-sama! Aah… Greetings Emperor! Greetings Empress!" The furry cat bowed deeply to Oishi's then Tezuka's and Fuji's direction.

"Ne, Karupin, we have to bring them to Seishun Palace as soon as possible," Ryoma stated.

"As you wish, Prince Ryoma-sama."

Karupin guarded the regulars outside to the school garden and told them to make a small circle with the white cat at the center.

"Make sure you are connected to each other, hold hands tightly, alright? With the prowess of the moon, depart!"

-

A/N: I'm too used to writing a long passage. Only 1000 words per chapter make the flow go too slow, I think. Ryoma's tale should be done in one go, but it'll make twice the length of the first chappie.

Read and review please! Sankyuu.

Next chapter: Welcome to Seishun Palace

Mini dictionary:

Hai: Yes

Chibi: Little child

Ouji-sama: Prince


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Seishun Palace

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter IV: Welcome to Seishun Palace

After floating in the 'bridge' realm consisting of endless pink cotton-like clouds for several seconds, they finally landed on something solid…

…and spiny.

"OWW!!"

"Real, Karupin," Ryoma scolded his snow-white cat while the said pet made an innocent apologetic face. "Of all places, why should we land HERE?"

The regulars' faces twisted as they found out what their butts had just kissed.

Cacti. A lot of them. How pleasant.

"Oops!" As the last regular--Momoshiro--tumbled down from the towering purple cactus he clung on, they straightened up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Inui asked, notebook and pen were ready on hands.

"You are where you were a minute ago," Ryoma answered simply, looking for any damage the cacti might have caused to his body. "Or rather, a hundred years ago."

"S-So, this is what Seigaku has become after a century?" Kikumaru rounded his eyes. They were surrounded by multicolor tall cacti. Like trapped in the middle of festive cacti jungle, to tell the truth.

"This is Okaa-san's private garden," Ryoma scowled darkly, hissing as he pulled a thorn out of his bottom. "He seriously thinks these spiky creatures are beautiful."

"They are," Fuji said cheerfully while scrutinizing a bright yellow cactus. The thorns were blinking in various colors, making the plant look like disco lamp.

"So the technology nowadays is able to make cacti colorful like this?" Inui asked, bending to scrutinize a sky-blue cactus and scribbling furiously on his notebook. "How?"

"I don't know, Inui-jisan," Ryoma shrugged. "Ask Inui-jisan about something like that."

"Eh?"

"Ugh, I mean you should ask the Inui-jisan this century," Ryoma tugged his cap.

"Ryoma-kun, maybe you shouldn't call us oji-san. It's rather confusing now that we've been in the same place as your ojisan-tachi," Oishi said wisely.

"Hoi! Hoi! I also feel very old, being called an oji-san!" Kikumaru agreed, bouncing around Oishi while declaring so.

"Why don't you just call us senpai?" Kawamura suggested. "You are just around the age of our kouhais."

"Well, senpai then," Ryoma agreed with ease.

"Maa, I will miss the way you call Tezuka and me 'Otou-san' and 'Okaa-san' ne…" Fuji said sadly, pouting adorably.

"Fuji…" Tezuka warned. The tensai pouted more.

"Mada mada dane, Kaa... Fuji-senpai. You will eventually gain the right to be called so," Ryoma smiled at Fuji.

"You heard him, Shuusuke," Tezuka whispered almost inaudibly into Fuji's ears. The latter seemed to be brightened by the cheering.

"You three sure look like a real family for me," Kawamura pointed out a bit shyly.

"I think Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai make quite good parents," Momoshiro added with a sly grin. "Ryoma is a nice child, too."

"Ahem," Tezuka cleared his throat while Fuji still smiled brightly, pinkish tint decorating their cheeks.

"We got to go see the Emperor now," Ryoma stated a bit too hastily, tugging his cap to shadow half of his face. The other regulars snickered at their unusually flustered 'kouhai'.

Ryoma led the way out of the cacti jungle. Passing through the last line of rainbow cacti, they came upon a clearing where everything was in sight.

"Whoa…" The regulars were dazed. The main building of their school was replaced by a sparkling crystal castle, glistening in the bath of sunlight. Festive trees and flowers surrounded the royal building, a huge artistic fountain stood proudly near the entrance.

"Welcome," Ryoma announced, sounding princely for once. "…to Seishun Palace."

After recovering from their state of awe (which took two full minutes), the regulars followed Ryoma and Karupin into the castle. They eventually arrived in front of a tall carved door.

"Pardon," Ryoma pushed the door ajar and helped himself in. He immediately fell onto his knee upon a sight of someone inside, followed by Karupin.

"Greetings Emperor!"

The regulars hesitantly stepped in too and couldn't help but gawk at the sight that greeted them.

There stood one certain Tezuka Kunimitsu, approximately in his late twenties, with all his regal being and authoritative aura. He was dressed in a royal blue cloak while a proud golden-sapphire crown was attached to his brown head. Without the rimless glass that usually graced the ever-serious face, his hazel eyes shone even more intimidating than they normally did.

Before the boys could decide whether or not should they kneel down, the Emperor had approached them and bowed deeply.

"Greetings Ancestors."

"Greetings Emperor," Tezuka bowed back, followed by his fellow teammates.

"We apologize for bothering you to come here," the Emperor straightened up and focused his sight on his 'Ancestors'.

"As long as we could help, we don't mind," Tezuka replied politely, standing straight up as well. To tell the truth, it was quite a sight to see the two Tezukas fighting in a battle of politeness and stoicism.

As the Emperor and the regulars went on a discussion—possibly confirming what Ryoma had told them, Ryoma made his way to the back of the room. There he silently watched through a crystal coffin that occupied his father's attention before he came.

"Mew, Chibiusa, you're still sad about your mother?" Karupin sneaked onto Ryoma's shoulder, her eyes following the prince's gaze. Inside the coffin, a slender body laid peacefully undisturbed.

"Don't call me that name," was Ryoma's only respond.

"But that nick is from the Empress, right?"

"From Kikumaru-jisan, actually," Ryoma muttered; his voice almost resembled a sigh. "But the idea is from Okaa-san."

Silence fell upon them as they two wordlessly stared at the sleeping Empress. He was still smiling slightly even in this state. The honey-haired Empress was wearing white silk clothing with a royal blue cloak on top of it. A brilliantly sparkling crystal pendant was resting on his chest.

"Damn silly witch…" Ryoma cursed suddenly.

"The Empress will eventually wake up, Chi… Ouji-sama. That's what the Ancestors come for, right?" Karupin asked, trying to soothe the gloomy prince.

"RIIGHT-OO…!!"

Before Ryoma could utter a syllable, Kikumaru had jumped onto him and clung on his neck. The other regulars and the Emperor had stood behind him as well. Ryoma blinked. Normally, he wasn't easily caught off guard.

"Fujiko, he really looks like you, nya…" Kikumaru opinioned, gazing at the sleeping Sailor.

"Don't worry, Ryoma, we're gonna save your mother and this kingdom!" Momoshiro shouted spiritedly. The other regulars nodded in agreement.

"We really owe you, Ancestors," Emperor Tezuka said. "We thank you so much."

"Nya, Emperor Tezuka, names are find with us! 'Oji-san' is already too old to our likings, let alone 'Ancestors'! We're still 14!" Kikumaru whined loudly while Oishi frantically tried to place a hand over his double partner's mouth.

The Emperor merely raised an eyebrow in amusement, apparently was used to seeing such behavior. "Very well, Kikumaru-san."

"Is this coffin what causes you not to be able to just wake the Empress up, ne, Emperor?" Fuji asked, feeling odd as he stared at the sleeping face.

"Hai," the Emperor answered, eyeing Fuji meaningfully before gazing at his Empress solemnly. "You see, besides Grande Crown, we have another treasure to protect. It's Silver Crystal, the symbol of Crystal Tokyo. I trusted the Empress to guard it. However…"

Pairs of eyes focused on the shiny pendant on the fair-haired Empress' chest, which looked so much like a crystal tennis ball.

"Silver Crystal has ability to protect the person who's wearing it. When that St. Rudolph's Mizaki witch tried to snatch it off of Okaa-san's neck, it built a crystal coffin to protect Kaa-san. The coffin won't disappear before all harms that threaten Kaa-san vanish," Ryoma continued explaining.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-kun," Oishi soothed. "We'll try our best."

"We'll beat Hyotei and Rikkai for sure!"

"We'll beat that Miyuki witch as well."

"Hoi! Hoi!"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma sounded annoyed but his eyes sparkled nonetheless. "Before that, please let go, Kikumaru-senpai! I can't breathe!"

"Now it would be better for you to dine and get some rest," the Emperor said. "We only have a week to prepare for the tournament."

"Hai!" Karupin exclaimed spiritedly. "Because you'll battle as Sailors, you got to have some training!"

-

A/N: Opinions and ideas will be greatly appreciated. If you have any question, never hesitate to ask. Ryoma, Karupin, Emperor Tezuka and I will try our best to explain!

Read and review please!

Next chapter: Sailors' Identities

Mini dictionary:

Ojisan-tachi: Uncles

Kouhai: Junior

Chibiusa: Little rabbit (a character from Sailor Moon, Usagi's future daughter. Ryoma's fancy nickname)


	5. Chapter 5 Sailors' Identities

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter V: Sailors' Identities

"That's Grande Crown."

Ryoma and the regulars were gathering in the multimedia room. There was a 3D hologram, showing five Sailors holding hands in circular formation. In the middle was a small jade table, glowing in soft greenish light. A big shining golden ruby crown was sitting safely on it.

"We're sorry that we can't show you the real place. Safety reason, you know."

The regulars nodded in slight daze. They could see future Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Inui and Kaidoh surrounding the crown, forming a multicolor ray wall.

"Where is... um, Prime Minister?" Oishi asked, realizing that the future version of him was absent.

"In the Ministry Office. He's the one responsible of this kingdom's government system, moreover now that Emperor and Empress are unable," Ryoma answered. "We only need the main members of Seishun Soldiers to build the Sailors' guardian wall. Prime Minister and the Empress are additional."

"Isn't the Empress the leader?" Inui asked. "I can't imagine he act under another person's command."

"Oh yeah, he is," Ryoma nodded. "If he were available, he takes the leader role."

"Chibiusa-chama," Karupin purred to Ryoma's ear from one shoulder. "It's time, I think."

"Ii su," Ryoma switched off the hologram machine. "Time for training."

They strolled together to the courtyard. It had been a day since they arrived. Previous day, Ryoma and Karupin needed ten full minutes to calm the frantic regulars down; assuring them that Karupin would eventually send them back to the exact time they left, so that no one would question their absence.

The team had learned some new things in this future world that didn't exist in their era. Firstly, it was a little difficult to adapt. For example, Kikumaru almost died from heart attack when he jumped around Ryoma and accidentally flew 23 meters high. Since then they learned that Seishun Palace's gravitation was lesser by about 16 percent (according to Inui) than normal.

Inui needed a whole new notebook to take in all information and had muttered 'Ii data' at least eighty six times, if Kaidoh counted it right.

The regulars arrived at the courtyard and made a line with Tezuka stood a bit forward. Ryoma and Karupin were facing them.

"Now wait a moment," Karupin said. The cat closed her eyes tightly in concentration and started to mumble, "Seishun Soldiers, this is Karupin speaking. If you listen, answer… Good, now I'm with the Ancestors… We need 'those'… Yes… Teleport to me now… Thank you …"

The regulars just stared incredulously at the speaking pet. It seemed like she was speaking to somebody…

"Telepathy?" Fuji guessed.

Ryoma nodded in reply. "She is capable of teleport and telepathy. She's currently communicating heart to heart with the Sailors."

Pop!

"Eh?"

Pop! Pop!

"What's it?"

Pop! Pop! Pop!

"Karupin? Is that you?"

"Nah," Karupin snatched six colored tennis balls that popped out of nowhere and was floating in the air near her. She set them into a neat line on the ground. "These items were called Sailor Compacts. You need these to change into Sailors."

The regulars focused their attention on the colorful tennis ball-shaped compacts. Ryoma picked up the blue one and threw it to the surprised Oishi.

"That's yours, Seishun Mercury."

"Se-Seishun Mercury?" Oishi stammered, clutching the blue round thing in his hand.

"Mm hmm. You are Seishun Mercury and your element is water."

"Element? What do you mean?"

"You'll see later," Ryoma replied simply. "That's yours, Seishun Mars the fire user. And this is yours, Seishun Jupiter the thunder user," Ryoma said while throwing a red ball to Kawamura and a dark green one to Momoshiro, who caught it curiously.

"This…" Ryoma grabbed an orange compact and threw it to Kikumaru. "…is Seishun Venus'. Your element is love."

Kikumaru nearly missed catching it. His dark blue eyes rounded. "Nya, my element is WHAT?"

"Love," Ryoma repeated nonchalantly while throwing a navy compact to Inui. "That's Seishun Uranus'. Your element is air. And Kaidoh-senpai," Ryoma threw the last compact (sea green) to him, "You are Seishun Neptune. Your power is ocean."

The six Sailors-to-be were busy scrutinizing the tennis ball-like compacts in their hands. Fuji and Tezuka eyed each other before turned to Ryoma and Karupin.

"Karupin is still trying to connect to Kaa-san's mind. Be patient a bit, would ya?" Ryoma answered instantly the moment Fuji opened his mouth, gesturing at the Himalayan cat who was concentrating with her eyes closed. The tensai smiled serenely back at him.

"She still can communicate with the Empress despite his condition?"

"Mm hmm," Ryoma affirmed. "His body is shut, but his mind is not. He still can do telepathy and teleport… hopefully."

KABOOM!!

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yes, he can."

"Oops!" Momoshiro squinted while trying to stand up. The regulars were scattered in various pose, most of them were on the ground.

"What was that?" Tezuka stood still, offering a hand to the fallen Fuji who took it gratefully.

"My heart almost stopped!" Kikumaru whined for the second time since they came, putting a hand over his left chest as Oishi pulled him to his feet.

"Ka-ru-pin," Ryoma gritted his teeth while straightening up. "Tell Okaa-san it's not funny to send dynamite along with the Sailor Compact."

"Umm… Empress, Ouji-sama said it's not funny to send dynamite… Ah sure, I'll tell him," the cat closed her eyes again and spoke, conversing with the Empress telepathically before turning to face the irritated prince. "Ouji-sama, the Empress is wondering if 'Chibiusa darling' miss him."

Ryoma glared murderously. "No."

"He said no, Your Highness… Eh? Er… Ouji-sama," the cat called Ryoma again. "The Empress said that he's hurt and… he mentioned about telling something to Soldier Momo…"

Ryoma was appalled and flustered at the same time. "Tell Okaa-san to just sleep tight!"

Karupin nervously obliged. "By the way, the Empress sent his regards to the Ancestors and he said…" the Himalayan cat squinted a little. "He didn't send dynamite. It's fireworks."

They looked up at the sky. Despite the bright background, they could still see unfading multicolor fireworks dancing in the air and forming 'WELCOME ANCESTORS, NICE TO KNOW YOU', 'GANBATTE!', and 'BEAT THAT MITULI WITCH TO DEATH FOR ME, NE?' along with a huge glittery winking smiley.

Ryoma cringed. That really sounded like his Okaa-san.

The regulars shuddered. That really sounded like their sadistic tensai.

"Erm, the Empress also asked if Ancestor Tezuka were as sexy as Emperor…" Karupin trailed off. "How should I answer him?"

The look on their buchou's face appeared just once in a lifetime, the regulars could swear.

"Tell him he is," Fuji giggled a bit too happily. Tezuka glared daggers at him.

"Uh… he is, Empress," Karupin replied nervously and cringed at the mad fit of giggles. "He said he can't wait to see it himself."

"Ahem," Ryoma cleared his throat. "We really should start the training now. You still have a lot more to work on."

Karupin handed the Empress' Sailor Compact to Ryoma carefully. The boy held it securely in his hands.

"Silver Crystal?"

It was the very same pendant that the Empress wore. Unlike other compacts which appeared in various colors, this compact looked like a crystal tennis ball. It sparked clearly and brightly with silver and baby blue hue.

"This is the most powerful Sailor Compact, which symbolizes leadership and power, as well as love and friendship," Ryoma elaborated. "The mighty Silver Crystal, belongs to the conqueror of moonlight, the one and only…" the prince of Crystal Tokyo presented the crystal compact to a bemused Fuji. "…Seishun Moon."

-

A/N: The battles will start at seventh chapter, I think. The regulars still have to learn how to change into Sailors and what kind of tennis awaiting them. I'm still thinking about the Sailors' costume design, also.

I too have a thought to just skip the training and jump straight to the battle. After all, the training is the battle's reflection, right? Maybe there will be too much nonsense if the training alone occupies one full chapter. What do you think I should do next chapter?

Next chapter: Sailors in Training / Battle of Crystal Tokyo (pick, pick!)

Mini dictionary:

Ii su: Ryoma's word of 'yes'

Ganbatte: Fighting! (Japanese phrase of cheering)


	6. Chapter 6 Sailors in Training

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor Sailor Moon is mine.

_Seishun Moon_

Chapter VI: Sailors in Training

"First, you got to know how to change into Sailors," Karupin said. "Ouji-sama will demonstrate it for you."

"What?!" Ryoma jumped before realizing it was a very un-prince thing to do. Regaining dignity, he asked, "Why me?"

"Why not you?" The speaking cat asked back.

A vein popped on Ryoma's forehead. "That's not an answer…"

"It's simply because Ouji-sama is the only Sailor remains here."

Too true to be denied. Ryoma sighed.

"Listen," he began grouchily. "I'm NOTgoing to repeat it."

The regulars nodded in anticipation.

"According to my analysis, the process will be quite embarrassing because: 1) Ryoma is that reluctant to do it, and 2) The Emperor went to a length such as disobeying the Empress' wish only to avoid it. It's a risky thing to do, everyone knows…"

"It's embarrassing but we have to perform it later?" Kikumaru asked with a pout.

"I don't think it will be THAT embarrassing," Momoshiro tried to uplift the spirit. "As long as it doesn't involve costumes like frilly skirts and movements like boyband's choreography, it won't be that bad."

"Nah, unfortunately," Ryoma mused darkly. "That's what we have to deal with."

Eight pairs of eyes blinked.

"Frilly skirts?!"

"_Boyband's choreography?!_"

"I don't know how boybands last century were doing," Ryoma shrugged. "But at least you got the 'frilly skirts' point right."

"Ryoma," Momoshiro said seriously. "That's _not _a good news."

"I don't think frilly skirts are that bad," Fuji said innocently. "Mitsu never complained when I used one."

The captain coughed. The regulars gawked.

"Well," Ryoma piped in, sounding sweetly malicious. "Otou-san also never minded when Okaa-san…"

Another cough. Everybody looked at Tezuka.

"Not me," he said defensively.

"Ryoma, twenty laps around the castle."

"Mada mada su yo…" Ryoma muttered before setting off to do his laps.

The regulars turned to look at the Emperor.

"I'm checking the progress," he said regally. "The tournament is only six days away. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Hai, Emperor," the regulars bowed. Emperor Tezuka nodded and left.

Not a second after, Ryoma arrived from his laps. "Che, mada mada dane."

"Ryoma, how quick you finish it!" Oishi praised in amazement.

"Around the castle is okay," Ryoma responded cheekily. "Anyway, I was just telling the truth. Tou-san…"

"Repeat that and you'll be running around your Kaa-san's garden," the Emperor's voice echoed.

Ryoma turned slightly blue. "O-Okay…"

"Nya, what's so bad about running around that rainbow park?" Kikumaru asked.

Ryoma exhaled. "If you care to jump 23 meters high once again, you will see that Kaa-san's park is larger than the castle. Not to mention more… challenging."

The regulars sweat-dropped.

"Well, back to topic, now you should first learn how to change," Ryoma took a deep breath. "Watch carefully. First, open the compact," Ryoma pulled his compact from his pocket.

"Eh?" Momoshiro spluttered. "Ryoma's compact is _pink_?"

Turning crimson, Ryoma muttered, "Kaa-san's design…"

Ryoma trailed the midsection of the compact and the tennis ball-like thing opened. "Next, press your finger on the button inside, hold the compact with a hand and raise your hand up. Raise your left leg until your heel reaches your right knee, spin around 300 degree and said…" Ryoma took a long, deep breath and shouted. "… Chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"

The good point was that they wouldn't look like overactive boyband's members. The bad one was that they would look like muscular ballerinas.

Pinkish fog surrounded Ryoma and five seconds later, the legendary Seishun Chibi Moon was born.

First thing to notice was that Ryoma looked like a boy who wanted to play tennis and be a cheerleader at the same time. He wore a white sweatshirt with a huge pink bow on the chest. On top of his pink sporty shorts was a super mini pink frilly skirt.

Scary.

Ryoma cleared his throat and mustered all dignity that still remained in him, "This is not finished." He repeated the movements and shouted, "Battle Mode, On!"

The bow and skirt vanished, leaving only white sweatshirt, pink shorts, and pink-framed racquet. Holding the racquet out like a knight with his sword, Ryoma said, "I will beat you. Mada mada dane."

Silence ensued. Wind blew. Birds flew.

"Tha-That's cool," Oishi said kindly.

"It's supposed to be," Ryoma sulked. "If only the pinkness fades."

The regulars mimicked what Ryoma had just demonstrated with much effort.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Wait, Kikumaru-senpai! You're supposed to say…"

BOOM!

"…Venus."

"Nyaaaaa!!!"

"Eiji!"

"Uh oh…"

"You have not spun around 300 degrees, mamushi!"

"Fssh, urussai!"

"I was being kind telling you! Viper…"

"Baka peach, do it if you're really that clever!"

"I can do better than you! Just see! Spin around like this and 'Jupiter Power, Make Out!'"

"_Make out?!_"

BOOM!

"Baka…"

"I will beat you. BURNING!!!"

"Taka-san has succeeded!"

"Not yet, he's still wearing the skirt."

"Taka-san in red skirt is sexy, ne, Tezuka?"

Fuji turned his head when he didn't hear the usual frustrated sigh from his buchou, only to find the stoic boy missing.

"Eh?" The cerulean eyes widened. "Tezuka… Kunimitsu?"

The tensai seemed to be the only one noticing this fact. The others were too caught in the training.

"I will beat you. Data never lies."

"I will beat you. Fssshh!"

"Good job, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai. By the way, Kaidoh-senpai, you can say something more than a hiss if you wish," Ryoma said.

"Fssshh…"

"If you wish so…" _At least, finally there were some who succeeded_, Ryoma thought.

"I will beat you. Zannen munnen, mata raishuu!"

"I will beat you. ORAAA!!! BURNING!!!"

"I will beat you. You are a burger!"

"I will beat you… Er, just don't be mad if you lose… I-I don 't mean to be rude! It's just… eh…"

"Good job, senpai-tachi," Ryoma cut off Oishi's nervous speech. He took a good look at the line of Sailors. _Someone's missing… _"Kaa—Fuji-senpai?"

"Mn? Ah, minna-san, you guys have changed," Fuji turned to see his fellow Sailors, only to find that he was the only one who hadn't transformed.

"Fuji-senpai, you have to be quick. We still got to have some training for the battle," Ryoma chided with a trace of gentleness in his voice. He knew why the tensai was distracted, but it wasn't something to worry about.

"Ah, yes. Gomen ne," Fuji smiled apologetically. He lifted the Silver Crystal with one hand, raised his leg and spun, "Moon Prism Power… Make Up!"

There was a strike of blinding ray and seconds after, the sole leader of the Sailors was born.

Unlike his fellow Soldiers who got short colorful frilly skirts as outer costumes, Seishun Moon got a long white silk gown which hugged his lithe body perfectly. He was glowing softly, as if emitting moonlight from his slender body.

"Whoa…" Momoshiro couldn't help but be awed. "Fuji-senpai looks beautiful…"

"Kaa-san…"

The Sailors turned their heads towards the source of tender voice. Ryoma was looking at Fuji with evident longing in his eyes.

Fuji walked towards the prince and kneeled in front of him. Taking a hold on Ryoma's shoulders, the newborn Seishun Moon smiled lovingly at his future son. "Do you miss your Okaa-san?"

Throwing his pride away, Ryoma nodded. "Very…"

Fuji held the boy gently in his arms. ""Your Okaa-san will wake up again very soon. Believe me…"

Ryoma only nodded as he sank into the warm embrace. "I believe."

"Ryoma has been a very brave boy. He traveled to another century, he trains his ancestors, he even fights along with them. Okaa-san will surely be very proud of you," Fuji said while stroking Ryoma's hair a little.

The prince buried his face into the silky garment of Seishun Moon's gown. "I hope so."

Fuji released his embrace and patted Ryoma's head gently. "Come on, just a few steps more. Let's fight together."

"Yes, let's!" Oishi piped in encouragingly.

"We'll fight and win!"

"For sure!"

"We'll defend Silver Crystal and Grande Crown!"

"We'll wake the Empress up and restore the peace!"

"Let's fight together!"

Ryoma smiled. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a confident and grateful smile. "Yes. Let's."

-

A/N: After a long hiatus! I hope this chapter makes up for that. I'm at the end of first semester and have a lot of exams. Please forgive me.

Thank you for your mood-lifting reviews! Special thanks to those who even sent PMs to encourage me. I appreciate them a lot. The reviews and PMs become the energy for me to keep writing 

I don't know why this chapter turns sentimental at the end, but I just love the 'mother-and-son' scene between Fuji and Ryoma. Too bad Tezuka wasn't there to join them in the picture of 'Perfect Family'. Where's Tezuka, anyway? The answer's coming right next chappie ^^

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

Next chapter: Battle of Crystal Tokyo

Mini dictionary:

Mada mada su yo: There's still a lot more than that

Urussai: You're noisy

Zannen munnen mata raishuu: Too bad, so sad. See you next week! (Kikumaru's catchphrase)


End file.
